Secrets and Lies
by athos21
Summary: Girl!Peen  Quinn wants Rachel. awful at summaries! Please, read and review! :D   Might be tempted to write a second part if you ask for it!
1. Chapter 1

Quinn Fabray had a secret. In fact all the Fabray women had a secret. She was not like all the other girls at William McKinley High School, rather, she was more like the male inhabitants of the school. On the outside Quinn may have looked like the typical high school cheerleader but she had an ulterior motive for being captain of the celibacy club too. Quinn Fabray had a penis. A fully grown, full operational penis, she also happened to have a fully-fledged crush on a girl, not just any girl either, but the only girl who thought it was a sensible idea to wear indecently short skirts all year round, even in the freezing winter temperatures.

Quinn didn't have a problem with being gay, in fact it was quite the opposite! She wanted nothing more than to tell Rachel Berry how she felt about her. She wanted to be able to kiss her and pin he against the wall, moving her hand slowly underneath that enticingly small skirt before fucking her until she screamed, while Quinn's dick….well that was where it got complicated and the very reason that very fantasy would not be playing out any time soon!

She was fairly certain Rachel wouldn't have a problem with being gay either, after all she did have two gay dads! No, Rachel Berry, like everyone else in the school would have a problem with the fact that Quinn Fabray was a freak. Not fully a woman, not fully a man. She was stuck somewhere in between and it was driving her crazy. Damn Rachel and those skirts, skirts which were in no doubt made for the sole purpose of ensuring that pervs like her noticed those unnaturally long legs. Seriously Quinn was surprised Rachel didn't have guys throwing themselves at her. Sure the diva might have only been 5ft2 but wow those legs seemed to go on forever.

However despite Quinn telling herself to back off and reassuring herself that none of this would ever happen, it seemed her member had a mind of its own and very definitely wanted to get acquainted with Rachel. More than once Quinn had to excuse herself from Glee club to relieve the growing erection hiding beneath her skirt. Being on the cheerio's hadn't helped much either, especially not with scantily clad young girls doing splits and flips all around her in skirts which were possibly shorter than Rachel's own.

It had gotten to the point where Quinn could barely look at Rachel without her erection making itself known and that was the exact position Quinn found herself in at the present time. Glee rehearsals had become a weekly torture, watching Rachel dance around the room showing off her impeccable form (both physically and musically) Quinn was forced to sit with her legs tightly crossed, wriggling constantly in her seat hoping to relieve some of the tension building up below the fabric.

Quinn glanced up at the clock, thirty minutes left. She sighed her eyes slowly drifting back to Rachel as she danced with Finn singing…well singing something, Quinn attention had been diverted from the lyrics to the top of Rachel's thigh where her skirt had ridden up when Finn lifted her. Finn. The object of Rachel's attention and love, what did he have that she didn't? She was probably bigger than him anyway! She giggled to herself at that thought. A giggle which slowly turned into a groan as Finn's hands made their way to Rachel's backside as he lowered her to the ground.

"shit…" Quinn felt a familiar rise in her pants as she leapt up from her seat and bolted from the room before anyone could question her.

Running down the corridors Quinn stopped behind the last row of lockers, closing her eyes she let out a long moan, this was getting ridiculous she thought. Eyes still shut Quinn's hand made its way down to her throbbing erection, running her hand lightly over herself and cupping it gently Quinn didn't hear the footsteps making their way towards her

"QUINN FABRAY" The voice made Quinn jump and she quickly dropped her hand, moving herself away from the wall slightly. Rachel Berry was stood before her, hands on hips, still looking slightly flushed from dancing, her hair tousled but still perfect and a small pout on her lips.

"fuck" Quinn said, trying desperately to think of any way to get her out of this situation

"We are three weeks away from regionals! You cannot just run out of rehearsals like that without an explanation!" Quinn looked at Rachel for a few moments, neither girl moving an inch

"I…I…can't" Quinn started, shaking her head she started to walk away.

"You can't what Quinn? Don't walk away from this Quinn! We need you! I need you!" Quinn had kept on walking until the last part of Rachel's sentence.

"I CAN'T RACHEL! I can't do this… I can't… I can't be in the same _room_ as you!" Immediately Quinn regretted those words as the diva's eyes welled up with tears. "No!" Quinn shouted "Not like that Rachel, please let me explain!"

"Be my guest Quinn, please, what is it _exactly _that you find so repulsive about my you can't bare…" Rachel was cut off by Quinn pressing her lips against her in a chaste kiss.

"There" she whispered "that's why"

"but…what…why?" for the first time in her life Rachel Berry was speechless. "Why didn't you say something Quinn?"

"You don't want me Rachel, no one does. There are… _things_ you don't know about me"

"What if I want to know about them" Rachel countered "what if I wanted to know everything about you?" she added with a small smile

"Rachel…this…this is different" Quinn was stopped this time by Rachel pulling her down for another kiss. Feeling bold Rachel ran her tongue along Quinn's lower lip. Quinn moaned, opening her mouth to Rachel's tongue.

"Fuck" she moaned, spinning them round and pinning Rachel against the wall, her erection making itself known against Rachel's thigh. Rachel wriggled against the bulge "Rachel!" Quinn hissed "Shit…I…I wouldn't do that…I…"

"Quinn…is that…oh god…is that what I think it is?" Rachel asked nervously, her hand making its way down to cup Quinn very prominent erection. Quinn whimpered and bucked against Rachel's hand, burying her face in the crook of the brunettes neck.

"Please Rachel…please don't hate me" Rachel could feel tear on her neck as Quinn continued to buck against her hand. She gently ran her hand under Quinn's skirt, wrapping her hand fully around the hard flesh "oh fuck" Quinn moaned "please…oh god please don't stop" her hips still bucking into Rachel's pumping fist.

Quinn was close. She knew she couldn't last much longer, not with Rachel's skilled hands pumping and squeezing in all the right way.

"Quinn" Rachel whispered, her free hand lifted the cheerleaders face to hers. Kissing her gently she wiped away the tears from Quinn's cheek.

"Rachel" Quinn groaned as Rachel's hand sped up under her skirt "I'm…sorry" she muttered as Rachel captured her lips once more plunging her tongue deep into Quinn's mouth

"Come for me Quinn." Rachel said between kisses. The diva moved her hand down the cheerleaders shaft squeezing the base before biting down gently on Quinn's lip.

Quinn's eyes slammed shut her breathing becoming more and more erratic as Rachel's hand kept on pumping

"FUCK…Rachel…yes…Oh God, Rachel, oh god" Quinn moans were swallowed up by Rachel's mouth on hers as she came hard, emptying her load into Rachel's hand.

Neither girl moved for a few moments as Quinn's breathing returned to normal. The blonde lifted her head gazing into the chocolate eyes of the brunette who had just given her the best orgasm of her life.

"Thank you" she said tucking a loose strand of hair behind Rachel's ear before bringing her hand down to rest on the back of her neck. The diva smiled reaching up to kiss Quinn once more, moaning loudly when Quinn pushed her back against the wall her erection already hardening against Rachel once more.

Rachel moved her lips down to Quinn's jaw line before kissing her way up to her ear, lightly nibbling on her ear lobe.

"Why don't we go back to mine" She whispered against the shell of Quinn's ear "you can thank me properly there"

Quinn groaned again at the sultry look in Rachel's eye

"What about Glee?"

"We've got three weeks until Regionals" she grinned "and I want you now" she whispered against Quinn's lips.

Quinn kissed her back with everything she had.

"Let's go" she said, grabbing Rachel's hand and pulling her down the corridor.


	2. Chapter 2

Secrets and Lies

Chapter two

Rachel was still trying to process everything that had just happened when they reached Quinn's car. She opened the door and helped the brunette in to the passenger seat, running her hand teasingly down Rachel's forearm before getting in the driver's side. Looking over to her passenger Quinn swallowed. Was this really happening?

"Are you OK Quinn?" Rachel asked her voice remaining perfectly calm at the whole situation

"Yeah" Quinn breathed before starting the engine and pulling out the car park.

The first five minutes of the journey went by in complete silence until Rachel shifted slightly in her seat bringing her hand to rest to Quinn's trembling thigh. Sensing the other girls nervousness she began tracing light patterns on the cheerleaders skin, stopping occasionally to gently squeeze her thigh.

Quinn let out a shaky breath. She could feel herself getting hard again.

"Rachel" She whispered. Rachel hummed in response, lifting her eyes to make contact with the blonde who was trying her hardest to keep her concentration on the road in front of her.

She let out an audible gasp as Rachel's hand travelled up the inside of her skirt and the brunette also let out a moan when she was met with the hard length of Quinn's erection.

"Wow Quinn" she whispered. Looking down at her hand she unconsciously licked her lips. Quinn breathed a sigh of relief when she felt Rachel's hand disappear. Glancing over she saw the diva unfastening her seat belt

"What are you doing Rachel?" Her only response was a smug grin as Rachel leaned over the central panel to kiss Quinn's cheek before moving up to her ear.

"How good is your self-control?" she asked, slowly kissing her way along Quinn's neck

"What…Rachel…why would you…shit!" the realisation of what was happening suddenly dawned on the cheerleader as Rachel's hand once more wrapped itself around the base of her shaft. The diva's lips found Quinn's pulse point as soft hands began pumping up and down "Please…Rachel…I…I can't"

"Shhh…" she said, bringing her eyes up to meet Quinn's panic-stricken face "Of course you can…I'm just getting started" She let her tongue dance over the shell of Quinn's ear as her hand continued its actions.

The traffic light in front of her turned red and Quinn brought the car to a stop. Turning to the brunette she was about to beg Rachel not to do what she was about to but was silenced by a soft pair of lips on hers. Rachel moaned into the blondes mouth and Quinn took that opportunity to deepen the kiss further, pushing her tongue into rachels mouth Quinn was rewarded with another groan from Rachel as she shifted in her seat desperate to increase the contact between the two.

The beeping from the car behind them snapped them out of the kiss. Rachel giggled, pointing up at the light.

"Wonder how long it's been green?" she asked, a red hue making its way across Quinn's cheek.

Signalling to the drivers behind them Quinn drove off as Rachel's hand once move made its way under her skirt. Sensing the other girls grin Quinn was just about to protest when she felt her skirt being pulled up

"Rachel…What the fuck are you…" Once again Quinn was cut off by Rachel's lips. Quinn's eye's snapped shut as Rachel's hot mouth enveloped her throbbing erection, before being quickly removed again.

"Quinn…as much as I know you are no doubt going to be enjoying this I _highly _recommend you keep your eyes open. I do not wish for us to be killed and for the paramedics to find us in a compromising position." And with that her mouth was once more around Quinn's dick and Quinn's hand was wrapped in Rachel's hair

"Shit…Rachel!"

Rachel hummed against Quinn's member, pumping it in and out of her mouth, her tongue experimentally flicking against the tip.

"Oh…my…god…Rachel…Please…" Quinn was driving along on pure instinct now. Her mind fully occupied with what Rachel's mouth was doing. She found it an effort not to come there and then as she felt herself hit the back of Rachel's throat. Miss Pilsbury had been right; the diva's lack of a gag reflex was _definitely _coming in useful now.

Rachel alternated between running her tongue along the underside of Quinn's shaft and lightly dragging her teeth over the sensitive flesh. She could taste the pre-cum seeping out of the tip of the cheerleaders erection and a quick glance up she could see the blondes eyes beginning to cloud over, her knuckles white where she had been gripping the steering wheel.

How Quinn had managed to drive all the way to rachel's house without causing a multi car pile up was beyond her, but Quinn had never been so relieved to pull into a driveway. Shutting off the engine she tangled her hands in Rachel's hair. Feeling she should at least give the small girl some warning of what was about to come Quinn attempted to pull Rachel up.

"Rachel…shit…I'm going to…shit Rachel…I'm close baby, I don't want you to…" Quinn's voice was coming out in ragged breaths and Rachel nodded and lifted her head slightly, her hands still working on Quinn's now throbbing flesh

"I want to taste you" she said, her lips curling slightly before descending once more on Quinn. Sucking and licking with everything she had

Quinn groaned, throwing her head back against her seat, her hips bucking violently into Rachel's mouth. With one well timed swipe of her tongue across the tip of the blondes dick, Quinn came. Hard.

"FUCK! RACHEL…OH MY GOD…YEEEESSS! RACHEL"

Rachel hummed as Quinn's come shot down her throat, dutifully swallowing it all before running her tongue across the now softening length, then pulling off completely. Quinn was still panting, her eyes were still shut as Rachel pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Quinn moaned at the taste of herself on the diva's lips before breaking the kiss and gazing into chocolate eyes.

"I do believe that's 2-0 to me Berry?" Quinn smirked "How about we go upstairs and I even out the score a little?"

Rachel didn't have time to respond before Quinn was dragging her out the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rachel barely had time to get the key in the lock before Quinn had her body pressed up against her back, growling in her ear

"You're going to pay for that Berry!"

Rachel moaned at the feel of Quinn flush against her

"Fuck Quinn, that's not possible" She whispered, pushing herself back into Quinn's hips

"You better believe it Rachel, and I _fully_ expect you to help me relieve it" she thrust her hips forward just as Rachel finally unlocked the front door. The second it was shut again, Rachel found herself pressed up against it gazing into, still slightly glazed, hazel eyes.

They stayed like that for a full minute simply staring into each other's eyes, both incredibly aware that less than an hour ago they had barely exchanged civil words to each other and now Rachel had given Quinn two mind blowing orgasms and they were both still fully clothed.

"Rachel…"Quinn started

"ssshh" Rachel leaned forward brushing her lips across Quinn's.

The kiss was completely different from any other they had shared in their brief time together. It was soft, and gentle with no other meaning behind it. It was a kiss for the sake of a kiss. Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn waist, bringing them impossibly closer moaning as Quinn kissed her back with vigour.

Quinn took this opportunity to run her tongue along Rachel's lower lips silently asking for access which the brunette gave up with a whimper. The first touch of tongues was electric, both girls groaning at the new sensation. Taking their time to fully explore each other Quinn let her hands fall to Rachel's backside, slowly lifting her up causing the diva to wrap her legs around Quinn's waist.

Trailing her lips down the singer's neck, Quinn took her time kissing and licking at the exposed skin.

"Oh god Quinn…that feels…upstairs now!" Quinn nodded in agreement turning towards the stairs with Rachel still wrapped around her waist. Finally managing to carry her up the stairs, Rachel giggled when the cheerleader finally put her down and continued kissed down the column of her throat.

"I could have walked up the stairs myself Quinn" she stated, Quinn mumbled something against Rachel's neck and the brunette threw her head back and Quinn sucked at her pulse point.

"We going to stand out here all day?" she asked, removing her tongue from the other girl "or are you going to show me into your room so we can continue somewhere more…comfortable." She added.

Rachel nodded, suddenly missing the feel of Quinn's lips, she took the blondes hands leading her through the pink bedazzled door, into the slightly less pink, less bedazzled room which screamed "Diva" just as much as the door. Quinn laughed internally, she should have figured which room was Rachel's.

Quinn's train of thought was broken as she felt Rachel's arms wrap themselves around her waist. She turned to face the diva gazing softly into her eyes before kissing her gently

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to Rachel" Quinn said nervously

Rachel rolled her eyes and pushed her finger against Quinn's chest leading her backwards until her legs hit Rachel's bed. Standing on her tip toes Rachel brushed her lips over the blondes ear

"Trust me Quinn, I _really_ want to do this" and with that she pushed her backwards on to the bed. She climbed on the bed after Quinn, straddling the cheerleader beneath her, Quinn's erection brushing along the inside of her thigh. "Wow Quinn, that's some stamina you have I would never have thought it possible that after two orgasms in such a short period of time you would be ready for more so quickly"

That statement did wonders to Quinn's ego, as she grinned up at the diva, a predatory gleam in her eyes.

"Oh, I'm ready Rachel, _so ready, _and if my maths is correct you have reduced me to a quivering mess twice and you haven't screamed my name once, and that…will not do." Quinn moved her hands up to Rachel's hips and switched their positions. Gazing down at the girl beneath her Quinn smiled to herself.

Quinn moved her hands to the hem line of Rachel's sweater before pulling it up and over her head. Both girls moaned . Rachel at the feel of the cool air on her chest and Quinn at the sight before her

"you're not wearing a bra" she noted, Rachel giggled

"I never wear one, uncomfortable and unnecessary things!" she grinned back "Now I do believe you were going to make me pay?"

She was testing to see how far Quinn would go with this and she was pleasantly surprised when Quinn dipped her chin to capture her lips in a sweet kiss before pulling back slightly

"If you want me to stop, just say...I don't want to make you do anything you're uncomfortable with"

Quinn's erection may have been painfully hard but she was not about to pressure the tiny diva, she was very aware that this would be Rachel's first time and she wanted to make it as special as she could. Rachel knew this and nodded in response, wrapping her hands around Quinn's neck bringing her down for another scorching kiss.

Slowly Rachel moved her hands round to Quinn's collar bringing them down to undo the top button on her blouse. Quinn's lips made their way from Rachel's and trailed along the brunettes jaw line as Rachel's hands continued with Quinn's buttons.

Quinn shimmied out of her shirt revealing perfectly toned abs and perfect breasts encased in a lacy black bra. Rachel's hands came up once more dragging her short nails over a taught stomach and up to Quinn's chest, cupping her breasts through the fabric, revelling in the noises Quinn was making as she ran her thumbs across the cheerleaders nipples. Pulling herself up for just a few moments Quinn unhooked her bra and threw it to the floor amongst the rapidly growing pile of clothes. Both girls groaned at the eventual contact of skin on skin as Quinn began kissing her way along Rachel's collarbone, and sucking lightly at her pulse point. Bringing her lips down Quinn's tongue skirted along the underside of Rachel's breast.

Watching rachel's chest rise and fall as Quinn massaged her breasts was almost too much for Quinn as she brought her mouth down over a dusky nipple. Rachel's breath hitched and she pushed her chest further into Quinn's hungry mouth. Quinn flicked her tongue over the hardened peak using her hand to toy with its counterpart.

Rachel groaned again as Quinn reluctantly pulled away from her chest but was rewarded again as the blondes mouth continued its descent south stopping to trace a small heart around Rachel's navel. Hooking her fingers into the waistband of the diva's skirt Quinn glanced up to make sure Rachel was ready for this. Rachel shifted underneath her, pushing Quinn's hands down.

"Please…Quinn…I need you"

Never one to refuse Quinn pulled Rachel's skirt and underwear down her legs before tossing them on to the floor. Hovering inches above Rachel's heat Quinn was suddenly nervous, she had never done this before and had no idea what the other girl would like. Sensing her apprehension Rachel ran her fingers gracefully through Quinn hair

"Quinn" she whispered, Quinn looked up her nervousness showing in her eyes

"I don't know what…I've never done this before"

"I know…just go with your instinct. You'll figure out what I'm enjoying" Rachel finished with a wink.

Rachel threw her head back on the pillow with an uncharacteristic "Fuck!" as Quinn's tongue licked along her dripping slit

"I'm a quick learner" Quinn smirked before returning to rachel's sex, her tongue dipping and flicking through sensitive folds before moving upwards and sucking harshly on her clit. Rachel's back arched of the bed and she let out the sexiest noise Quinn had ever heard when the blonde lightly bit down on the small bundle of nerves.

Quinn brought two fingers down to rachel's entrance while her tongue continued playing with her clit. Pushing in slightly Quinn let Rachel become adjusted to the new sensations running through her body. Moving slowly Quinn began slowly curling her fingers as she pumped in and out of the smaller girl, listening carefully to her body was reacting.

Rachel swore again as Quinn removed her fingers, replacing them with her tongue, thrusting it as far into the diva as she could her fingers moving up to circle her clit. It was Quinn's turn to groan as she felt rachel's walls clenching down around her tongue pulling it impossibly deeper. She came with a loud cry as Quinn's tongue massaged her through the aftershocks. Altering her positon slightly Quinn moved so her erection was pressing at rachel's entrance.

Opening her eyes Rachel nodded as Quinn pushed firmly into her. The diva whimpered slightly and Quinn's head shot up

"Shit…Rachel I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…baby I'm so sorry…"

"Quinn" Rachel stopped her "it's ok, its just…bigger than I thought…I just…give me a minute" Rachel exhaled and Quinn nodded.

After a few seconds Rachel began moving her hips,

"just slowly ok" she asked. Quinn nodded her eyes never leaving Rachel's face. She wanted the girl to enjoy this and was willing to do anything it took.

Rachel felt amazing, her tight walls gripping and squeezing Quinn in all the right ways, the cheerleader knew she wouldn't be able to last very long, she dropped her head to Rachel's shoulder as the diva picked up speed.

"Fuck Rachel… you're so tight…god baby you feel amazing" quinn's whole body shook, resisting the urge to slam into Rachel for all she was worth. She let out a sigh of relief as Rachel turned her head and whispered

"More…Quinn…Fuck I need…FUCK Quinn that's… right there"

Quinn lifted her hips and thrust roughly into the girl below her and Rachel screamed out in approval

"I'm close Rachel…I'm close baby"

"Come with me Quinn" Rachel hips countered Quinn's thrusts as the cheerleader brought her hand around to the brunettes clit. A few rough flicks and Rachel came apart underneath Quinn, her inner walls clamping down around Quinn's length, squeezing her hard as Quinn emptied herself into her lover. Both girls came with a range of grunts, groans and some choice expletives.

Pulling out, Quinn collapsed into the crook of rachel's neck, breathing heavily.

"that was amazing" she mumbled.

"You're amazing" Rachel countered, loving the feeling of Quinn wrapped protectively around her. "I could get used to this" She sighed

"Me too…" Quinn shifted on the bed, propping herself up on her elbow to look across at Rachel. "Rachel…" The brunette smiled at how cute Quinn was when she was nervous "…will you go on a date with me?"

Running her finger along Quinn's jawline, Rachel beamed one of her 100watt smiles before placing a soft kiss on Quinn's lips.

"Of course I will"

Quinn let out a sigh of relief, (not that she had really expected Rachel to say know after that!) positioning herself so she could return the gentle kiss.


End file.
